O Pecado Em seus Olhos
by Kherryna Bunyip
Summary: Uma oneshot em duas partes... sim é uma fic dupla. (non-con M/M) (Shinobu-chan, por favor não me mate... juro que isso vai virar Destiel!)


**O Pecado Em seus Olhos**

**Supernatural**

-Traga-os de volta... –pediu aquela voz muitas vezes mansa.

-Não de graça... você sabe, negócios são negócios. –respondeu a voz sarcástica.

O ser angelical baixou a cabeça imaginando o que aquele demônio poderia querer.

-Deixe que eu lhe ajudo com isso... –o homem de feições debochadas e terno preto havia desaparecido de sua frente e sua voz agora vinha de suas costas.

-O que você quer? –Castiel já disse em um tom mais irritado.

-Nada de mais... –o sobretudo do anjo estava jogado rasgado no canto do salão abandonado, Crowley enfiou a mão por dentro do terno do outro homem, deslizando sua mão suavemente pelo seu ventre.

Castiel se esquivou, cerrou os olhos para o demônio feitor de pactos.

-O que quer de mim?

-Algo que venho desejando há muito tempo... você. –ele veio em sua direção num piscar de olhos e suas mãos momentaneamente pareciam com garras afiadas.

Castiel deu um passa para trás com o reflexo, perdendo o equilíbrio cambaleando. O demônio foi mais rápido lhe passando o braço em sua cintura e segurando sua mão esquerda que pretendia reagir a sua atitude. Crowley aproximou o rosto do anjo, olhando em seus profundos olhos azuis. O mesmo azul que costuma ser retratado o Paraíso em pinturas sacras, algo como uma pureza virginal.

-Quer que eu traga seus amiguinhos de volta, não é? Ou se preferir eu posso deixá-los para sempre presos no limbo... você vai conseguir tirar aquelas duas malas de lá sozinho? Acho que não... –um sorriso diabólico cresceu no rosto do maligno.

Não conseguiu derrotar Crowley em uma luta e por isso os Winchesters foram jogados em outra dimensão. Desta vez ele não teria saída. Castiel baixou o olhar, sabia que ele tinha razão.

-Bom garoto... –disse o demônio quando sentiu a força que Castiel exercia contra ele desaparecer.

Crowley deslizou vagarosamente seus lábios pelo pescoço do anjo. Subia em direção ao seu rosto. Sentindo um aroma fresco, Castiel já estava tanto tempo dentro de sua casca que ela não possuía mais o cheiro humano. Um perfume naturalmente delicioso que emanava do homem em seus braços. Ele parou novamente focando os olhos angelicais, queria ver aquilo que agora possuía. Queria que ele percebesse que agora era de outro, que não pertencia mais a si mesmo. A língua de Crowley fez seu caminho, primeiro pelo fio de sangue que escorria no canto de sua boca, um soco bem encaixado. Sentindo o sangue forte e limpo de Castiel, um gosto que buscava fazia muito tempo. De repente tomou de assalto a boca do anjo, sua língua corria seu interior com velocidade e fome. Sua ânsia era tamanha que acabou por derrubar os dois ao chão. Num surto que parecia de início raiva, Crowley rasgou sua roupa, algumas vezes suas unhas não só rasgavam o tecido como sua pele também, dando algo mais para o demônio beber. Quando terminou de rasgar sua calça, ele contemplou o corpo nu no chão empoeirado de madeira velha. O olhar do anjo era uma mistura de ódio e submissão. Finalmente ele conseguiu o que queria, estava ali, a seu dispor. Ele seria seu no momento que desejasse. Crowley ajoelhou aos pés de Castiel, fazendo seu caminho, de quatro, desta vez mordiscando a parte interna das coxas do anjo. Sempre parando em dados momentos para fitar os olhos azuis do outro. Mordiscou mais uma vez, subindo com lambidas leves para sua virilha. Um beijo profundo, Castiel sentiu quando o demônio sugou com força sua virilha, deixando uma marca avermelhada quando soltou.

-Está gostando... Cass? –perguntou provocador.

-Acabe logo com isso! –respondeu desviando o olhar.

-Ainda não... não tão cedo...

Aquelas palavras pareciam ter esfaqueado seu estômago e por intuição ele sabia que aquilo ficaria ainda pior.

Crowley esfregou o polegar nos mamilos da criatura que era exatamente o seu oposto. Sentindo que ficavam mais enrijecidos quanto mais ele friccionava. Rindo daquele efeito ele sentou-se na barriga do homem nu. Aquela pele macia, não conseguia disfarçar a contentação de tê-lo. O sentimento de posse, de domínio, de poder. Ele deitou-se sobre o anjo, seu corpo quente estava arfando mais pela tensão, que pelo seu peso. O demônio queria sentir, aquilo que ele foi um dia, aquele ser glorioso, agora não passava mais do que um reles demônio, uma coisa inferior, quebrada. Castiel era o esplendor que um dia ele foi, e de certa forma ele estava se apossando disso novamente. Sentia o poder que emanava dele, fluía como a água corrente. Podia ver como sua aura brilhava, a inocência que um dia, há milênios atrás também teve. Sua fome aumentava quanto mais ele olhava para o anjo. Fechou os olhos sentindo de perto mais uma vez o aroma que vinha do corpo do homem.

Em uma onda de desejo incontido ele o agarrou virando-o habilmente de costas. As duas mãos corriam fortes em suas costas, deixando uma trilha por onde passava muita das vezes marcadas de veios de sangue. Crowley estava ficando louco e quando Castiel tentou se levantar, ele cravou seus dentes no ombro esquerdo do anjo o mantendo no lugar. Os olhos malignos dele agora estavam completamente vermelhos, um brilho iluminava ligeiramente seu rosto. Sem demora ele penetrou com toda a força o anjo. Um grito abafado surgiu, mas não foi ouvido por mais ninguém que se importasse. Ainda com os dentes mantendo Castiel em baixo de si, ele começa a entrar e sair vigorosamente, desbravando impiedosamente o ser que agora gemia em agonia. O demônio passou o braço por baixo do homem subjugado agarrando seu outro ombro, suas garras afundando na carne macia. As pessoas não podiam perceber, nem mesmo os Winchesters, mas Castiel podia ver a verdadeira face monstruosa de Crowley. A expressão diabólica como uma carranca saída de um pesadelo, sentia seus dentes enormes afundados em seu ombro como adagas. Não somente seu corpo humano possuído entrava em Castiel com voracidade, mas seu corpo espiritual também podia penetrá-lo. Afundando, empalando como uma espada cega. Grunhidos e rosnados ecoavam nos ouvidos do anjo. Uma grotesca e selvagem sinfonia. Tão gutural quanto um animal.

Por mais que tentasse se livrar do demônio, ele o segurava com mais força. Até que, com uma profunda e longa estocada, Crowley o largou no chão. Se recompondo rapidamente, ele se levantou subitamente, agora com seu tradicional terno preto. Olhava Castiel no chão, percorria os olhos pelas marcas que deixou em seu corpo.

O anjo pouca disposição tinha para se mexer. Estava fraco e machucado.

-E então? ... Como foi para você? –seu sorriso satisfeito e sarcástico zombava da cara do homem.

-Traga eles de volta... – sua voz era quase abafada.

-Certo... certo... fizemos um acordo, não é? –ele sorriu estalando os dedos como um mágico de contos de fadas. –Mas antes isso! –as roupas do anjo estavam intactas nele.

Ele olhou sem entender.

-Você fica melhor nelas... parecendo um saco de pão amarrotado. –riu de sua própria piada infame.

Se esforçando para ficar de pé, Castiel foi cambaleando em sua direção.

-Você prometeu...

-Ok... ok... sem drama! Vou trazê-los agora, está bem assim?!

O demônio bateu as mãos, sumindo e em seu lugar aparecendo os irmãos.

**A Salvação Em Seus Olhos**

-Mas o que aconteceu? –perguntou Sam olhando ao redor.

-Voltamos para onde estávamos. –constatou Dean. -Mas que merda afinal aconteceu?

Mas antes que eles levassem adiante o assunto, eles perceberam o anjo parado com uma expressão vaga.

-Castiel?... –disse Sam.

Dean foi em sua direção.

-Vocês voltaram... –sua voz foi sumindo enquanto desmaiava.

-Cass?! O que houve com você? –Dean o havia segurado antes que caísse. –Cass?!... O que foi que você fez?...

Eles retornaram rápido para o Impala. Tinham que sair dali por duas razões. A primeira ajudar o anjo, que os irmãos tinham certeza, ele tinha feito algo que não devia e segundo, achar a vítima do pacto antes que morresse.

-Sam, não podemos ajudar o Cass e procurar aquele idiota pela cidade! –disse Dean afoito enquanto via o olhar vago do anjo. Seus olhos azuis miravam algo muito além da compreensão humana. Enquanto Sam dirigia o Chevy a toda velocidade, Dean estava no banco de trás tentando fazer Castiel voltar a si. Os irmãos haviam deitado o banco do carona ao máximo, para acomodar melhor o homem. Mas era como se Dean não estivesse ali, nem Sam, nem mesmo o Impala. Castiel estava absorto do mundo. Caindo em seu próprio interior ferido.

Eles finalmente retornaram para o motel de beira de estrada. Arrastaram o anjo para dentro. Sam pegou tudo o que podia, água benta, terços e demais aparatos, para tentar salvar o cara que havia feito um pacto para que o pênis do atual namorado de sua ex, encolhesse.

-Eu não acredito que estou indo salvar esse idiota... –resmungou Samuel.

-Alguém tem que fazer o trabalho sujo... – fez um leve piadinha.

-É... sei... estou indo! Me ligue se algo acontecer! –pediu o irmão mais novo.

-Ok... cuidado... –fez uma careta um tanto sem graça.

-Você também... – e com isso bateu a porta.

Dean ouviu os pneus do carro cantarem. Olhou para Castiel, este estava sentado na beirada da cama. Ele sentou ao seu lado.

-Castiel? ... O que você tem?- Dean estava preocupado e não sabia o que fazer. –Vamos lá... fale comigo! O que aconteceu entre você e o Crowley?

Castiel virou o rosto em direção ao humano, seus olhos, não eram os mesmos. Dean nunca na vida tinha visto tamanha tristeza. Tanta desolação. Ele teve a impressão que Castiel choraria a qualquer momento.

-Cass... o que aquele desgraçado fez com você? - Dean tinha medo de sua própria pergunta.

Mas ele não respondeu, ele baixou a cabeça, não queria encarar Dean, nem ninguém. Ele sabia o motivo do demônio tê-lo possuído daquele jeito. Ele só queria satisfazer sua vaidade. Queria se sentir como antigamente, ele foi um objeto, nada mais que isso. Um cliente teria mais consideração por uma prostituta. Ele foi invadido, foi humilhado por sua essência. Crowley levou algo com ele, algo que ele não poderia mais recuperar.

Dean engoliu em seco, ainda não fazia idéia do ocorrido, mas sabia que a coisa era grave. Mas sem que Castiel abrisse a boca, ele não poderia ajudá-lo.

-Fale comigo... por favor... –Dean fechou os olhos apoiando a cabeça nas mãos.

Mas a resposta novamente foi o silêncio e ele se levantou irritado.

-Então é isso? Vai mesmo ficar ai calado? Não quer minha ajuda? -mas isso também não fez com que ele dissesse nada.

O desespero começou a tomar lugar. O anjo poderia estar morrendo ou algo do tipo. Dean só sabia que o tempo estava passando e nada havia sido feito até agora. Não tinha mais para quem ligar, estava sozinho, nem mesmo Sam sabia ao certo o que ele tinha. Ele parou de frente para a criatura, olhava em seus olhos, mas não parecia haver mais nada ali.

Cass! –ele tocou sem ombro e ele recuou com uma expressão de dor. –O que foi? –mas sem resposta ele não teve alternativa.

Com cuidado ele retirou o sobretudo dele. Tirou o terno e desabotoou a camisa branca. Seu queixo caiu quando viu a profunda marca de dentes em sua carne.

-O que foi isso?...

Agora ele reparava as costas marcadas e seu ombro com marcas de garras que cortavam sua pele em tiras.

-Iss... isso foi o Crowley? –seus olhos já tinham visto aquilo antes. Esteve no inferno, sabia o tipo de brincadeira que os demônios gostavam.

Ele não queria mais olhar para Dean, não que achasse que sua atual situação fosse sua culpa. Ele só não queria que Dean visse o quão pouco restara dele. Ele virou a cabeça para o lado oposto do caçador. Pensou em dizer que estava tudo bem... uma desculpa esfarrapada que aprendeu com Dean, mas não tinha mais força para isso. Sabia que sua voz não sairia com a mesma confiança que o Winchester quando mentia para ele, ou o irmão. Tentava então manter-se em silêncio.

Mas Dean agora observava as marcas de sangue misturada com poeira pelo corpo do anjo.

-Venha... você não pode ficar desse jeito. –ele o puxou pelo braço, o levou até o banheiro pequeno. Abriu o chuveiro e deixou que a água levasse uma parte da cena que ele tentava não imaginar. Na altura do que tinha visto, quando notou a mancha agora arroxeada na virilha de Castiel teve certeza do que aconteceu. Ele buscou o cobertor grosso e o enrolou, guiou o homem até a cama e sentou novamente ao seu lado.

-Como isso foi acontecer com você? –ele foi direto ao assunto.

-Ele fez um acordo para trazer vocês de volta... –sua voz saiu como um sussurro.

-Mas que merda Cass... –ele esmurrou sua própria mão.

-Eu estou bem... –mas aquela desculpa não faria nem com que uma criança acreditasse nele.

Dean viu quando ele se sobressaltou.

-Tudo bem... você vai ficar bem. –tentou dar força para a criatura, mas em vão.

Aquele rosto, sempre como uma incógnita, agora dava vazão para a dor. Não uma dor física, apesar dela ser presente agora. Mas uma dor mais forte, algo dentro dele estava quebrado. Dean sabia, entendia a dor que ele estava sentindo. Mas o caçador, soube lidar com aquilo, talvez não da melhor forma, mas como um humano. Mas Castiel era um anjo e Dean o conhecia, sabia que ele não conseguiria passar por aquela situação sozinho.

-Estou aqui Cass... sempre estarei aqui...

Ele puxou Castiel para si, colocando os braços ao redor do homem.

-Vou destruir aquele desgraçado... –tinha um profundo ódio dissolvido naquele tom suave.

-Não quero que se machuque... –o anjo temia que Crowley fizesse o mesmo com o caçador.

Seu corpo vacilou para a frente por um momento, sendo acudido por Dean na mesma hora. Ele o apoiou levando sua cabeça para o travesseiro.

-Deite, você não esta bem.

-Dean... eu não sei o que fazer...

A angústia em sua voz, fez com que Dean sentisse sua dor, sua solidão que vivia agora.

O caçador se aproximou mais do anjo, segurando com delicadeza seu rosto, queria que ele olhasse para si, enquanto falava.

-Cass, isso nunca mais vai acontecer... eu te prometo. Nunca mais vai passar por isso de novo. –sua voz firme fez com que se sentisse um pouco melhor.

-Obrigado...

A preocupação do humano tocou profundamente a alma partida do anjo. Ele fitou os olhos verdes do Winchester mais velho, sinceros e cheios de compaixão. Dean reparou na forma como Castiel lhe observava. Sabia que mais ninguém no mundo já havia lhe olhado daquela forma. Mais ninguém no mundo lhe desejava tão bem quanto ele. Ninguém no mundo faria o que ele fez...

Sem perceber Dean aproximou seus lábios carnudos da boca do anjo. Deixou que eles se tocassem com sutileza, um arrepio correu pelas costas do humano, queria um pouco mais, mas não sabia se devia ir adiante. A sensação desta vez foi outra, Castiel não sentira a repulsa, sabia que Dean não lhe faria mal algum. Ele apertou um pouco seus lábios no loiro.

-Cass... –ele desejava o anjo. Queria cuidar dele, curar suas feridas, finalmente ele havia percebido que ele também precisava de proteção.

Dean envolveu seus braços ao redor do corpo danificado da criatura, segurando-o junto ao seu. Por um instante percebeu que Castiel poderia ir embora como de costume, não queria que partisse. Ele beijou sua boca com mais vigor, sentia o sabor um pouco diferente do anjo, adocicado.

Agora enrolado no mesmo cobertor, o humano sentia o quanto o corpo de Castiel era quente. O anjo também notou que apesar da pele macia, o corpo de Dean era musculoso. O loiro desceu sua mão pela nuca, delineando seu tórax com as pontas dos dedos calejados passando por seu ventre e parando em seu membro. Dean fez uma pausa para ver se estava indo longe demais, mas a expressão de prazer começava a aparecer e ele sentiu que podia ir em frente. Com movimentos lentos ele massageava Castiel em sua área mais íntima. Ele beijou com mais intensidade, estava ficando viciado no gosto que aquela boca tinha. Ele ergueu um pouco mais o corpo, viu a cara de curiosidade que o anjo lhe lançou, lhe mostrou um sorriso faceiro, um que Castiel não via há muito tempo, depois de tudo o que tinha acontecido em suas vidas. Dean lhe beijou os lábios com um selinho, depois seu queixo, lambendo seus mamilos, desaparecendo em baixo do cobertor. Em toda sua existência milenar, Castiel jamais havia sentido aquela sensação. O caçador mergulhou sua boca no membro do anjo, a língua quente e macia resvalava em sua cabeça, ele se segurou na cama. Dean o sugou com força, fazendo com que ficasse maior e mais tenso. Riu quando percebeu que o anjinho era bem dotado. Ele afastou um pouco suas pernas, o cobertor começou a ficar mais alto, Dean estava sentado em Castiel, o mesmo puxou o pesado pano, mostrando a cena por completa. As calças do humano pelos tornozelos, um sorriso malicioso. Dean chegou um pouco para trás arrastando a bunda pelo pau latejante do anjo. Com a mão o ajeitou na posição que queria, levantando ligeiramente a bunda e descendo, engolindo primeiro sua cabeça, depois o resto do membro. O peito de Castiel se ergueu um pouco com aquela atitude. Dean sabia que estava indo da forma certa. Seu corpo começou num ritmo calmo, mas logo acelerava. Ia para frente e para trás agora de forma determinada. Via a boca do anjo se abrir em um gemido de prazer, mas não tinha intenção de acabar com aquilo tão rápido, desacelerou, agora girava lentamente os quadris no colo de Castiel. O caçador passou as mãos ao redor de sua nuca lhe puxando para cima, agora ambos estavam sentados, Dean o beijava, seus dedos agora entre seus cabelos sempre desgrenhados. Ele desceu arrastando seus lábios pelo ombro do ser angelical, beijou delicadamente a mordida que o demônio havia lhe dado e retornou tomando sua boca novamente. Castiel não se conteve com aquela demonstração de Dean. Entendeu o que ele quis dizer com aquilo, sabia o quanto Dean se preocupava com ele. Sabia que não estava sozinho. Finalmente seu beijo teve intensidade e o humano percebeu que podia seguir em frente. Acelerou com mais força, mas desta vez o anjo resolveu imitar o humano. Segurou o pau já duro de Dean lhe puxando para baixo e para cima. Ambos trabalhando juntos o orgasmo não demoraria a tomar os dois corpos unidos. Dean sentiu quando Castiel chegou ao máximo, derramando dentro dele aquele líquido quente, segundo depois um jato quente escorria no ventre do anjo. Os dois seres diferentes mais tão iguais ficaram com seus corpos unidos por um tempo, sem fôlego, mas felizes.

Depois de vários minutos naquela posição, tomaram banho juntos e foram dormir.

-Dean?...

-Hum?

-Obrigado...

Logo ao amanhecer, Sam voltou, vendo Castiel deitado na cama e Dean bebendo café.

-E então? –perguntou Dean.

-Consegui desfazer o acordo e me livrar do demônio... quem é retardado o suficiente para vender sua alma por um motivo desses?! –Sam não se conformava com aquilo.

-Um monte de gente...

-Como ele está? –perguntou Sam em voz alta apontando para o anjo.

Dean lançou um olhar para Castiel, sabia que ele não estava dormindo, mas preferiu deixar que descansasse, seu semblante era muito diferente do que havia encontrado no salão.

-Ele vai ficar bem... -respondeu com um sorriso.


End file.
